5 Times Gunner Yage Learned about her Family
by whateveritis12
Summary: 5 looks into Gunner's life as she learns truths about her family


Disclaimer: Not mine

5 truths about Gunner Yage's family

1.

"Mommy, are you staying for dinner? Me and daddy have made your favorite."

"Sorry honey, but I have work to do."

Nyna looked at her soon to be 9 year old daughter with wistful look, like she was remembering something long ago in the past.

"I've got to make the galaxy safe for you, go tell daddy that I'll be late tonight."

"Okay mommy, but you hafta promise that you'll eat with us tomorrow, it's my birthday."

"'Kay baby, I will promise you that I won't miss your birthday dinner tomorrow," she said with a chuckle.

When Nyna missed the dinner the next day, Gunn cried until she fell asleep.

2.

"Mother, I've been accepted into the Imperial Academy," Gunn said with an excitement that bellied the situation.

"Very nice dear," Nyna said not looking up from what she was working on.

"But I thought you'd be proud, can we go out to celebrate, daddy already said that you would take me out to celebrate," the 16 year-old Gunn Yage faltering at the indifference shown to her accomplishments.

"Did he now? I would like to, but these reports have to get done before the Moff's meet tomorrow."

Anger taking hold of her Gunn yelled at her mother, "Fine then, stay here, I don't care, just don't expect me to dress up and go to your little balls and act like your little princess anymore," as she stalked out the door.

What she didn't see was the tear that snaked down Nyna's eye as the words blurred in front of her. "I'm sorry Kol, but I have to keep her safe," she whispered before composing herself and going back to work.

3.

Leaving Gromia's base had left Gunner out of sorts, "My mother is also Cade Skywalker's mother? Me and Cade are siblings?"

One of her first thoughts that came to her was the question of "how?," but then she gagged about even thinking about her mother in that sort of position.

For Nyna to have been Cade's mother, then she had to have been involved with Kol Skywalker. It definitely warranted some sort of investigation.

"Mother wants me to be an intelligence agent, then I guess I will be an intelligence agent," she said to herself as she made her way to the ship that would take her off planet.

Before taking her final step off the sand she thought she heard "everything will be okay granddaughter."

She turned her head to see who had spoken, finding no one she proceeded into the ship and started the launch cycle.

"You will find the answers you seek, but they might not be the answers you want to hear, be careful."

Again she looked around to see who had spoken, seeing nothing but the inside of the ship she vowed to get off the forsaken planet as soon as possible.

4.

Daddy would know, he should know more about her than anyone alive she thought.

"Captain Yage requesting an audience with you sir," Grand Admiral Rulf Yage's secretary announced from his outer office.

"Send her in," Gunn heard through the speaker.

"He'll see you now."

"I know I heard."

Stepping inside the room she stood at attention.

"At ease Captain," Rulf spoke as soon as he looked up from what he was doing.

"Daddy," she started announcing that her visit was something personal, and not something that either Yage would want to be heard from beings outside the office.

Holding up one finger, Rulf played with something on his desk, "Now we can talk freely."

"Daddy, what do you know about what mother was doing before you had me?"

"What brought this on?" Rulf looking a little baffled at the question.

"On my last mission I ran into Morrigan Corde," the name causing Rulf to flinch unseen, "and Moff Gromia said some things to me that I need to confirm. First, is Nyna Calixte also Morrigan Corde?"

Sighing heavily Rulf looked like he had aged a few years in front of Gunn, "Before I answer your questions, just what did Gromia tell you?"

"It's true isn't it?" Gunn asked starting to look agitated.

"Gunner, I'll ask again, what exactly did Gromia tell you. I promise you I'll answer any question you have just after you tell me what she told you," Rulf said raising his voice just enough to get Gunn back on task.

"She just told me that Morrigan Corde and Nyna Calixte are the same person. She told me that Kol Skywalker had once been married to Morrigan, and Cade came from that union. But if that's true then I'd be Cade Skywalker's half-sister, so I'll ask again are Nyna Calixte and Morrigan Corde the same person."

Again Rulf sighed, "Yes she is, but there's more to the story that you probably should know now while we're on the subject."

With that Rulf stood up from behind his desk and looked out the star destroyer's window, "You are not my biological daughter."

What? came the only thought out of Gunn's head before speaking, "So are you going to tell me why you aren't my father, or am I going to leave this office hating you for not giving out the information?"

"Nyna was on an intelligence mission as Morrigan Corde for 3 years before she showed up and we married. I'm presuming that on this mission she met Kol Skywalker and fell in love, a love I'm guessing she still carries today. I went into the marriage knowing that she was pregnant, and only agreed to it because I thought her position in the Empire was too vital for her to lose influence because of an out of wedlock child. I thought she'd had a one night stand somewhere on her way back to report on her mission, and that's where you came from. But now I'm thinking that she and Kol had one more night together before she left, and that night produced you."

Stunned, that's all Gunn could feel at the end of Rulf's little speech. She didn't know what to think. Her whole life had just been turned upside down. She had always believed she was a product of a perfect little imperial parents. To hear that her dad wasn't really her dad. She didn't know what to do. Hearing information that would probably put her at 2 on the Sith's Most Wanted list (behind her now speculated full brother) could do that to a person.

"What should I do daddy?" Her plea going straight to Rulf's heart.

"My advice, don't speak a word of this to anyone besides either your mother or Cade. The Sith find out about it, and all 3 of us would be better off defecting to Roan. Which thinking back on it was something I should've done after the Sith took over. I suggest you forget about this information until after we're done with this final push. Knowing a little about Cade, he won't stop until all the Sith are either dead or so broken that they can't hurt the galaxy anymore. Until the time comes that this sham Sith Empire falls apart, keep the knowledge of your family in the back of your mind and focus on your mission."

"'Kay, daddy. Even though we might not be biologically connected, you will always be my father," and with that final pronouncement Gunn gave Rulf a deep hug with tears in both their eyes.

5.

"Cade I have to talk to you," Gunn yelled after a retreating Cade Skywalker after the final battle that defeated the Sith Empire's hold on the galaxy.

"What'd you need?" Cade stopped for a second to acknowledge Gunner before turning back and moving in his original direction.

"I'm wondering if you've seen either Morrigan, Nyna, whatever you want to call her, we need to talk to her, together," Gunner said with all the authority she could muster and it would've worked on anyone not named Cade in the situation.

"We need? You sure we need to talk to her, because I'm pretty certain I've said everything I need to say to her," Cade countered before increasing his speed from a slow jaunt that allowed Gunner to catch up to him to a striding walk that made it hard for her to keep up.

"I have some information you might want to hear about how we're related."

"Yeah I know we're half-siblings by that sleemo."

"That's not all, before my father died he told me some information that led me to believe I'm Kol's daughter also."

"What? Am I expected to believe that poodoo? You really believe you are my sister?"

"Yes," she stated with an intensity that made even Cade do a double take.

"So what do you want to do if you are my sister? It's not like we haven't been on the opposing side of a war and have tried to kill each-other. Oh right we have been, it doesn't make any difference to me what you do now."

"You know what? This was a bad idea, I figured you would've at least been something other than a bastard if you found out I was Kol's daughter also. You know at least be somewhat civil to your own blood that hasn't done anything to you, and just wants to get to know you better. But maybe I should've just talked to Nat or maybe even Marasiah, at least they'd probably accept me," Gunner proclaimed, fed up with Cade's attitude.

With that Gunner stalked off in search for something to drink, she definitely needed a stiff one after trying to get through her brother's thick skull.


End file.
